


At the Journey's End

by Zantedeschia



Series: On to West We Go [3]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Disciples: Asleep, Gen, I suck at pacing, Sanzang: E X I S T E N T I A L C R I S I S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantedeschia/pseuds/Zantedeschia
Summary: This is it, he thought, this is the endAka, Sanzang has an existential crisis
Series: On to West We Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	At the Journey's End

The sun sets on the horizon, painting the sky in shades of pink and orange, faint rays flickering about. The group stopped to rest in a small clearing near the woods, only a day more and they will reach their destination.

Wordlessly, the disciples did their usual task--Bajie gathering wood, Wujing starting a fire, and Wukong scouting ahead--, each fully knowing this will be the last time they'll be doing this.

Sanzang watched them work, as he always had. He inched closer to the fire Friar Sha had so thoughtfully started, the said disciple now cooking their supper.

Wukong returned shortly after the food was done, reporting that there were no demons in sight. They ate in uncharacteristic silence. There was no tension however, it seemed like they were just enjoying each other's company, well at least that was the case to Sanzang. The monk was trying so feircely to engrave this moment in his memory, save it and cherish it as long as he lives.

He may never admit it, but he knows he had grown fond of these demons and their antics.

After eating, the pilgrims retired to bed(not without Wukong and Bajie bickering of course, those two could never agree on something for too long). It was just like so many nights before: Wukong perched up a tree, Wujing practically coccooned in blankets, Bailong curled up near their belongings, Bajie snoring so loudly it was a miracle any of them could sleep, and him nearest to the fire, watching them.

The monk basically had the image painted on his mind. There was something aboutseeing his disciples so peaceful and serene that made warm feeling bubble up his chest. A smile made its way on his face, soft yet pensive, knowing this was the last time he'd see this.

The future seemed so straightforward, and yet still so obscure. After they reached West, then what? After they delivered the scriptures to the East, then what? Will he see his disciples again? Talk to them? Interact with them? He knows what they have to do, but he doesn't know what will come after. Everything suddenly feels so uncertain, but he had no time for doubts know, not when their so close to their goal.

He cast another thoughtful glance at his disciples, a strange mix of joy and sadness churning from within him.

This is it, he thought, this is the end


End file.
